Un cruce en el viento
by Lily06
Summary: En la Mansión Malfoy nada es lo que era, y tampoco lo es Draco. Todo a cambiado en él desde el último año en Howarts, desde aquellos meses junto a Hermione. Continuación de El vuelo de las lechuzas.
1. Chapter 1

_¡hola! vuelvo a FanFiction y la historia sigue... El vuelo de las lechuzas II se podría decir.:) pues, de verdad, espero que os guste. sentí la necesidad de seguir seguir escribiendo esto y el resultado es el siguiente... jajaj ¡muchísimas gracias a tods! :L_

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la única verdadera maga, JK Rowling.

* * *

El último rayo de sol iluminó el cuarto de Draco, una habitación increiblemente desordenada e impersonal, llena de muebles tan antiguos como valiosos. Él estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando al vacío y con aspecto de no haber dormido en días.

Tenía el pelo despeinado, un par de mechones rubios se deslizaban, rebeldes, cubriéndole los ojos. Vestía una camisa negra y, a pesar de estar en perfectas condiciones, había desaparecido gran parte de la elegancia con la que hacía una eternidad solía llevarla.

Junto a él, abandonada sobre las verdes sábanas, se hallaba la nueva edición de _El Profeta_. La revista estaba abierta y había una fotografía en la que se veía a una joven morena, sonriendo y con la varita en alto.

La página estaba especialmente arrugada, como si alguien hubiera apretado fuerte los puños mientras la leía. Al pie de la imagen había una frase que decía así: _Hermione Granger, íntima de Potter, a quien acompaña en su "heróico" plan_.

Draco volvió a sentir nauseas al releer el texto que acompañaba a dicho títuto, lo hizo de memoria, ya que lo había leído más de diez veces. Sintió la necesidad de gritar, de pegar a alguien, pero lo reprimió todo con un movimiento de varita. Hizo aparecer a su lado una botella de Whisky de Fuego, luego de dio un larguísimo sorbo.

Había pasado casi un año desde que vio por última vez a Hermione, en la Sala de los Menesteres, unos días antes de combertirse definitivamente en todo lo que era ahora. Ya no era Draco Malfoy, ya no existía aquel joven rey de cada pasillo de Hogwarts, había desaparecido el Slytherin que odiaba a muerte a los Griffindor, la serpiente que, a pesar de todo, se había enamorado de una leona. Ahora tan solo era un mortífago.

Desde que se despidió de Granger aquella tarde, nada fue como se suponía que debía de haber sido. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, había fallado una vez más en la misión encomendada, lo que hizo que el señor oscuro se enfureicera. Éste acabó por alojarse en la Mansión Malfoy, llevando a ella la oscuridad y frialdad que ahora todo lo cubría. Desde entonces, Draco apenas salía de su habitación, pues en cualquier momento podía encontrarse con la loca de su tía Bellatrix o el infinitamente peligroso Greyback. Tan solo bajaba a la cocina cuando se celebraba alguna victoria y todos los mortífagos eran convocados, o cuando había una reunión del tipo "Hay que atrapar a ese maldito Potter". Odiaba hacerlo, odiaba ver como su padre era humillado por todos aquellos locos asesinos, odiaba presenciar las torturas a las que eran sometidos los muggles y odiaba saber que, alguna vez, fue su sueño formar parte de todo eso.

Estaba tan absorto en aquellos pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría, ni de que una cara pálida se asomaba por el hueco. Era un rostro hermoso, con unas delicadas facciones y la mirada fuerte, pero a pesar de todo, se veía que la mujer no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. Las enormes ojeras y la extrema palidez de su piel eran prueba de ello.

-Draco, querido, baja la comida al sótano, ¿quieres?

Genial, lo que faltaba. El día no estaba siendo suficientemente horrible, ahora tenía que bajar al sótano, donde se hallaba su peor tormento.

Se levantó de la cama, y ni siquiera hizo el ademán de arreglar un mínimo su aspecto físico, todo eso era de un insignificante absurdo.

Narcisa Malfoy llevaba en la mano una bandeja que contenía dos trozos de pan duro y zumo de calabaza. Draco cogió todo ello, con una mueca de total desagrado, y bajó al piso más oscuro y húmedo de todos.

-No se ven porque la oscuridad debilita la iluminación de sus alas, pero es fácil sentir su mágia, ¿lo ves?

La entrada de Draco en el sótano interrumpió a Luna Lovegood en plena demostración de sus, por así decirlo, conocimientos sobre los animales y seres excéntricos. Dean Thomas estaba sentado junto a ella y antes de volverse hacía el recien llegado, la miraba entre confundido y divertido.

Dean y Luna llevaban prisioneros en la Mansión Malfoy más de dos meses. Cuando Draco volvió de una especie de viaje navideño familiar, que resultó ser un auténtico fracaso, los dos ex-alumnos de Hogwarts ya estaban allí. Draco no pudo evitar sentir un malestar sobrehumano al verlos. Daba por hecho que su tía estaba totalmete loca, el odio se había llevado hasta la más mínima sombra de su cordura, pero aún y todo, el antiguo Slytherin no podía no sentir náuseas cada vez que ésta torturaba a los dos prisioneros. Sabía que intentar ayudarles sería algo estúpido y suicida, era un cero a la izquierda en su propia casa, y sabía que nada podía hacer por ellos. Por eso intentaba mantenerse al margen.

Sin embargo, cuando Bellatrix o Greyback atacaban a los dos jóvenes, o cuando Lucius los interrogaba hasta el supremo agotamiento, Draco trataba de demostrarles de alguna manera que él no estaba a favor de todo eso. Más de una vez había entretenido de forma desesperada al mortífago que bajaba al sótano, o había formulado algún que otro hechizo para evitar daños demasiado graves en Dean y Luna.

-¿ A qué has venido, Draco Malfoy?- Luna lo miraba curiosa, pues el rubio se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Eh... toma, es la comida. Hay dos trozos de queso debajo del pan, intenta que no los vean, ¿vale?

-¡Oh, gracias!- la joven le sonrió realmente agradecida, entendiendo de inmediato a lo que se refería Draco.

-Ya...- se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de lama mazmora, pero de repente, un atisbo de la antigua dignidad vino a él.- Y, Lunática, intenta ahorrarte esos estúpidos comentarios si no quieres que tu único compañero se vuelva tan majara como tú.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Draco se imaginó lo mucho que se habría enfadado Hermione si supiera lo que le acababa de decir a su amiga. Al recordar a la Griffindor, Draco sintió un dolor punzante en el estómago, un vacío indescriptible.

Tuvo que sentarse en uno de los escalones y apretarse la cabeza con las manos. No era la primera vez que esto le pasaba, estaba realmente desesperado.

De pronto, se escucho a Dean hablando en susurros.

Tranquila Luna, estoy seguro de que Harry, Ron y Hemione llegaran en un día de estos. Todo se arreglará, no te preocupes.

Muy a su pesar, Draco deseó que Dean se equivocase.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! siento el retraso... he tenigo algún problemilla con el ordenador pero todo bien:L_

_En este capítulo no pasa gran cosa, pero es importante, supongo:) espero que os guste!_

_¡Graciiiias!:) _

_ Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling  
_

* * *

Un rayo de sol cruzó la habitación de Draco y lo iluminó todo. Después de varios días de absoluta oscuridad, parecía que la casa brillara con un simple destello de sol, y éste hizo que todo pareciera tener un poco más de vida. Casi podía ocultar, o disimular al menos, aquella sombra de mágia negra que se percivía en el aire. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y esto precisamente fue lo que despertó a Draco.

El joven se despertaba cada día pensando que volvía a estar en Hogwarts, que de nuevo era Draco Malfoy, y que seguía manteniento el puesto de rey de Slytherin. Regresaba a los largos y misteriosos pasillos, los recorría junto a Crabe y Goyle asunstando a los ingénuos alumnos de primero, y volvía a destacar en todas las asignaturas. Subía las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y abría la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Miraba de nuevo a los ojos a Hermione y, mientras le acariciaba aquella pálida piel, la besaba una y otra vez y sentía que nada más importaba, que por estar junto a ella daría hasta la última gota de su mágia. Entonces, solamente entonces, se permitía ser egoísta en ese tema y dejaba que su imaginación guiara a Hermione a la Mansión Malfoy.

Llegados a este punto, en el que Draco no soportaba más el escuchar sus propios pensamientos, se levantaba y daba tal patada a la cama que ésta casi se rompía. Todas las mañanas trataba de convencerse de que su historia con la Griffindor era agua pasada, que era completamente absurdo y asquerosamente cursi pasarse el día pensando en ella, que cada uno había tomado su propio camino. Cada mañana fallaba en el intento.

Aquella día Draco hizo lo de siempre, patada en la cama incluida, con mayor fuerza incluso. Era la hora de bajar el desayuno a los prisioneros del sótano y le apetecía tanto como volver a tatuarse la marca tenebrosa, pero le estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente la salud mental de Dean, pues no estaba muy seguro de que fuera posible soportar con total inmunidad a Luna Lovegood. Así que se puso la primera camisa que encontró, negra con los dobladillos grises, y bajó a la cocina. Travers y Yaxley discutían sobre algo relacionado con Bellatrix y una copa, pero Draco no les hizo caso alguno y, tras cojer la bandeja, bajó al sótano.

Cuando abrió la puerta, encrontró a los dos jóvenes sentados en el suelo, apollados a una pared de piedra. Luna, distraída como siempre, dibujaba algo en el suelo. Mientras tanto, Dean hablaba. Parecía que eran palabras de consuelo hacía su compañera, pero más bien trataba de convencerse a sí mismo:

-Vendrán, estoy seguro. Esto está lleno de mortífagos, incluso Voldemort, según he podido oír, viene aquí a menudo. Vendrán y nos sacarán de este maldito lugar. Tienen que hacerlo...- casi se podía oír la desesperación en su voz.

-¿Y entonces qué, eh? ¿Qué crees que les ocurrira si lo hacen?- dijo Draco con desprecio.- Si los supuestos amigos de Potter son todos tan egoístas como tú la lleva clara...

-Pero tú no dejarías que nadie hiriera a Hermione, ¿Verdad, Draco Malfoy?

Draco se quedo muy quieto, mirando fijamente a la muchacha rubia. No se acordaba de que Hermione se lo había contado todo a Luna aquella tarde, en la torre de las lechuzas. Le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la Griffindor sentada en aquellas escaleras, acariciando su ave blanca y leyendo Merlín sabía qué libro. Por supuesto que no dejaría que le hicieran daño, él mismo no podría soportar verla bajo la maldición cruciatus. Pero, ¿Y si no pudiera evitarlo? Si su familia descubriera lo que habían tenido sería el final, tando de él como de ella.

-Lunática, estas desvariando...- y tras echarle una mirada de odio total, volvió a su habitación.

Esta vez, la cama no sobrevivió a las patadas.

**OoooOoooO**

-Pero, maldita sea Draco, ¿Qué has hecho aquí?

Lucius recogió el trozo de madera que se había soltado de la cama y miraba a su hijo esperando alguna respuesta. Este no se volvió siquiera, estaba mirando a las lejanas montañas que se oscurencían según entraba la noche.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos invitados, creo que te va a interesar. ¡Vístete y baja!

-Por supuesto...

Sin decir nada más, Lucius salió de la habitación y Draco lo siguió. Padre e hijo entraron en el principal salón de su casa, decorada con elegantes muebles antiguos que en aquel momento estaban cubiertos de una espesa capa de polvo.

El salón estaba lleno de mortífagos, agrupados como si rodearan algo. Draco no pudo ver el qué, porque Bellatrix lo agarró del brazo fuertemente y lo arrastró hacia el centro de la habitación.

-Draco, cariño, tengo un pequeño trabajo para tí. ¿Conoces a esta joven?

Todos los presentes se apartaron y Draco pudo ver que habían estado rodeando a una chica. Sintió como le invadia un mal presentimiento.

La chica estaba tirada en el suelo, abrazandose, como si quisiera protejerse de un frío helado. Tiritaba mientras unos mechones castaños le cubrían la cara. De repente, alzó la cabeza y unos ojos marrones y llorosos se fijaron en él. ¡Maldita sea! Era ella, Hermione, había entrado en su casa y ahora estaba realmente en peligro. Lo miraba suplicante y el chico percivió algo en ella que le impulsaba a abrazarla, a ayudarla, a salvarla.

Las miradas de los dos jóvenes chocaron y el impulso paralizó a Draco. Los recuerdos le mareaban, y la lágrima que se deslizaba por el rostro de Hermione le volvía loco. Quería acercarse y protejerla de su asquerosa tía, que paseaba peligrosa al rededor suyo.

- Dime, ¿Es esta la sangresucia Granger?

* * *

_Chachán... ¿Qué hara Draco? jajaj enfin.. esto es todo! muchísimas gracias otra vez :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! bueno allá va el tercer capítulo, lo he escrtito todo de un tirón porque me ha entrado la vena de la inspiración, pero no se si ha quedado muy bien:S puede que lo edite y cambie algunas cosillas, pero por el momento espero que os guste:D_

_He añadido un trozo del poema Te Amo de Pablo Neruda, poeta que me encanta, por cierto, porque creo que le va bastante bien al tema:)_

_Una vez más, esto todo es obra de alguen que ha creado la verdadera mágia:JK Rowling :P  
_

* * *

_Te amo..._

_con el mundo que no entiendo,_

_con la gente que no comprende,_

_con la ambivalencia de mi alma,_

_con la incoherencia de mis actos,_

_con la fatalidad del destino,_

_con la conspiración del deseo,_

_con la ambigüedad de los hechos._

_ Pablo Neruda_

Dime Draco, ¿es ella?- susurró Bellatrix.

Hermione fijaba sus ojos marrones en él como si intentara decir algo. Draco era un mar de dudas, un océano de miedos. De alguna forma, tenía que conseguir salvar a la joven sin que nadie supiera que fue él quien lo hizo. Pero,¿cómo? No había tiempo, los mortífagos que le rodeaban habían empezado a impacientarse y la tensión era ya insoportable.

"_Hazlo, vamos, tienes que hacerlo_" se repetía una y otra vez. Pero no, era incapaz. ¿cómo podría soportar ser él mismo quien condenase a Hermione a que las siguientes horas fuesen, sin lugar a dudas y literalmente, una tortura para la joven? Sin embargo, una fuerza desconocida que le salió desde lo más profundo le ayudó.

-Sí, es Granger...- se ahogó en la frase antes de terminarla.

Hermione sintió cómo, en un latido roto, se le helaba la sangre. Al parecer, había malinterpretado la mirada del chico. Había creído que Draco seguiría sintiendo por ella una mínima parte de lo que sintió un año atrás. Era una estúpida. Peor aún, su nueva incapacidad de ver las prioridades había sido confirmada. Le preocupaba más el hecho de que el chico a quien, a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo no le correspondiera, que el que la estubieran condenando a muerte. Increíble.

El eco de unos gritos de euforia la sacó de esa especie de trance. Estaba agotada, los ojos se le cerraban inconscientemente y sentía un dolor punzante por todo el cuerpo. Casi no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo veía todo muy lejano, como en una de esas películas mudas.

Pudo ver cómo Draco se acercaba a su madre y, con los labios apretados y la mirada congelada, le decía algo que nadie más pudo oír. Luego unos fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo bruscamente y la llevaron hacia la puerta principal. Allí la sujetó otra persona, Hermione no pudo saber quién exactamente, pero sus brazos no le agarraban tan fuertemente, se podría decir incluso que lo hacían con delicadeza.

La luz se hacía cada vez más tenue y tan solo se escuchaban los pasos de ella y su acompañante en el suelo de piedra. Hermione estaba empezando a recuperar todos lo sentidos, pero aún se sentía bastante mareada.

-¡Lumos!- dijo Draco. La chica no tardó en reconocer aquella voz.

El antiguo Slytherin había aparentado sujetarla como si sintiera una terrible repulsión por ella mientras notaba las miradas de los mortífagos fijas en él. Pero una vez fuera, sintiendo cada sollozo y temblor de la joven, no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarla más a él y abrazarla. Después de tanto tiempo, el aroma de la joven despetó algo en él, algo cuya sombra había percivido durante aquel eterno año pero que estuvo demasiado lejos para apreciarlo.

Apartó suavemente un mechón de pelo que cubría los ojos de Hermione, y se la colocó detrás de la oreja. Los labios de ella temblaron, y también lo hizo su voz:

-Sácame de aquí, Draco.

"_¡Joder! Ojalá pudiera, Granger.._." pensó. Lo deseaba con toda su alma, o lo que fuera que le quedase después de la maldita marca que en ese momento le quemaba el brazo. Pero, por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era evitar que su tía se acercara a ella.

Había conseguido convencer a su madre de que lo mejor sería llevarla a una de las habitaciones de arriba, pues si se juntaba con Dean y Luna, podría llegar a ser un problema. Por eso, ahora estaba justo delante de su habitación, decidiendo si dejarla o no en el cuarto de al lado.

-Shh...- hundió su rostro en el cabello de Hermione y, mientras la rodeaba con una mano, con la otra abrió la puerta de la "habitación de invitados", lo que le sonó asquerosamente irónico.

Hermione sintió cómo la llevaba hasta la cama y le ayudaba a tumbarse, cómo sus dedos temblaron mientras trataba de quitarle la húmeda chaqueta, cómo la arropó con una manta manta gris y cómo se la quedó mirando. Todabía podía ver la madíbula apretada y un destello helado en su mirada, pero había en cada uno de sus movimientos algo cálido y suave. Todo ello desconcertaba muchísimo a la joven, pero sencillamente, estaba demasiado cansada para ponerse a pensar.

No escuchó a Draco alejarse, por lo que supuso que seguía junto a la cama. Poco a poco, dejó que se le cerraran los ojos y, finalmente, se quedó dormida.

Draco también notaba que el sueño ganaba su batalla, pero prefirió quedarse un rato más y asegurarse de que la chica realmete dormía. Luego, tras echarle una última mirada, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta con una llave que guardó bien en su bolsillo.

** OoooOoooO**

Fue una noche horrible para ambos. Ninguno de los dos durmió bien a causa de los sueños que una y otra vez invadían sus mentes. En el caso de Hermione, se alternaba el pasado con un posible futuro, uno realmete escalofriante. Soñaba que volvía a estar en la Sala de los Menesteres queriendo a Draco, y viajando por todo Inglaterra apoyando a Harry. Soñaba con la pluma negra que aquella vez Draco dejó sobre su cama, con las infinitas caricias chico y con su rostro contraído. Luego, le venía el recuerdo de Bellatrix y se la imaginaba persiguiéndola por el bosque prohibido lanzándole todo tipo de hechizos.

Se despertó jadeando y abrió de golpe los ojos. Lo que vio fue una habitación iluminada por la luz que entraba por una enorme ventana. El suelo era de madera oscura, casi negra, y las parededes de un blanco que parecía estar sucio. No había ninguna clase de adorno colgado en ellas, salvo un altiguo espejo grande que le daba cierto toque siniestro a la habitación. Al otro lado, había unos cuantos estantes llenos de libros de lo que, sorprendentemente, ninguno trataba de mágia negra. Y, casi pegada a la cama, había un sillón. Un sillón rojo y ocupado.

Draco llevaba unas tres horas sentado allí, pues tampoco él tubo una noche muy agradable. Después de haber estado mirándola un buen rato, decidió leer uno de los libros de la estantería. Pero, sinceramente, no consiguió entender una palabra.

Tenía miedo, no, mejor dicho, estaba acojonado. Seguía queriendo a la joven que dormía en la cama, nunca había dejado de hacerlo, pero sabía que separarse había sido lo mejor. ¡Por Merlín, él era un mortífago! Era, literalmente, su peor enemigo. En cualquier momento podía entrar algún mienbro de su familia y torturarla, hacerle mucho daño. Y, ¿qué haría él entonces? ¿Tendría el valor para enfrentarse a su familia, sabiendo que era una causa practicamente perdida? ¡Maldita sea, odiaba esa situación! Ansiaba tumbarse junto a ella y cubrirla a besos, y deseaba que escapara y se alejara a un sitio seguro.

Pero un pensamiento lo atormentaba. Recordaba el momento en que la vio en el suelo de su salón, el terror que le invadió. Pero se acordaba también de la incontrolable alegría que sintió, como si quisiera retenerla consigo, a pesar de todo. Y esto le hacía sentir peor que cuanquiera de los locos que se reunían unos pisos más abajo, un auténtico monstruo.

-Te he traído el desayuno.- dijo ante la mirada confundida de Hermione.

Pero cuando la chica iba a responder, seguramente con mil y una preguntas, la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer con el pelo exageradamente rizado y una sonrisa de loca maníaca.

- Veo que has decidido hacerle una visita a nuestra invitada, Draco. ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño?


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione escuchó el sonido de la cerradura al abrirse y sintió como se le tensaba cada músculo del cuerpo. Ojalá no fuese _ella_.

A la antigua Griffindor le dolía el cuerpo entero y, a pesar de que ninguna de las heridas fuera visible, era como si le hubiesen arrancado la piel con fuego. Al recordar cada Cruciatus le Bellatix, se le encogía el corazón y le invadía una ola de pánico. Tenía los ojos secos de lágrimas.

Belatrix no había subido en todo el día, por lo que aquellas horas habían sido una especie de tormentosa espera para Hermione. Sin embargo, aquella vez no fue ella. Draco Malfoy entró por la puerta y la cerró tras él con un movimiento de varita.

El chico llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa azul marina que resaltaba su extrema palidez. A pesar de mantener su seductor atractivo, era evidente que estaba más bien descuidado. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, y la piel aún más pálida de lo habitual.

No se acercó a la joven, pero se sentó en el sillón y se la quedó mirando. Hermione no pudo saber en qué estaría pensando en aquel momento. ¡Por Merlín! Era _su _prisionera, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Malfoy sabía perfectamente que su tía no paraba de torturarla, y no hacía nada. El aspecto del chico empeoraba día tras día, pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

- Malfoy, si vas a quedarte ahí sentado mirando, más vale que te cojas un libro, porque no pienso dirigirte la palabra.

Hermione estaba medio tumbada en la cama, tapada bien con la manta, pues hacía muchísimo frío. Volvió la vista hacia el libro que tenía en las manos, creyendo que Malfoy se marcharía, o que, en el peor de los casos, le haría recordar que no estaba en condiciones de andarse con comentarios así. Pero no hizo nada de eso, simplemente cogió un libro del suelo y empezó a pasar distraidamente las páginas. Mientras pasaba en tiempo, el chico se tensaba más y más, tenía la boca apretadísima y una expresión torturada en la mirada.

- ¿Dónde estabas cuando te encontraron?- preguntó de repente.

- No veo por qué iba a importate eso, Malfoy.- musitó Hermione.

- ¡Joder, pues sí, va a ser que me importa!- gritó Draco, lanzando al suelo el libro que tenía en las manos.

- ¿A sí? Pues sácame de aquí, porque te juro que no puedo más...

Draco se había levantado y estaba junto a la cama, Hermione se puso a su altura.

- No puedo... – sus caras estaban a menos de cinco centímetros, y Hermione empezaba a sentirse aturdida. En aquel momento, la chica sufría de dos sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado la rabia, una desesperación ante la situación. Necesitaba salir de ahí y volver con sus amigos. Pero, por otro lado, la expresión de Draco la confundía y sentía que, a pesar de todo, no podría dejar quererle.

Draco veía cómo Hermione trataba de formular alguna respuesta en su mente, cuando sintió el impulso, la fuerza, que le llevó a besarla. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y percivió la sorpresa de la joven. Quiso hundirse en ella, besarla como una vez pudo hacerlo. Quiso embriagarse de su aroma dulce y perderse en el suave tacto de su piel. Entonces sintió, con una felicidad descontrolada, que ella respondía. A principio correspondió su caricia con un dulce movimiento, un simple movimiento de labios que luego se convirtió en algo profundo y lleno de anhelo.

De pronto, sin embargo, Hermione se dio cuenta de su situación y del error que cometía si se dejaba llevar. Nada deseaba más que seguir besando a Draco, pero sabía que debía volver con Harry y Ron, y abandonarse a sus sentimientos hacia Draco no le iba a ayudar mucho. Así que, se apartó.

- Pues inténtalo, por favor.- dijo Hermione mientras sentía una lágrima resbalándose por su mejilla.

Draco todavía tenía las manos al rededor de la chica, pero se le soltaron al escuchar aquellas palabras, lo que significaban. Lo de la princesa enamorada del carcelero no funcionaba, era como uno de esos absurdos cuentos muggles. Había que cortarlo de raíz. Pero aún sentía la necesidad de besar aquellos pequeños labios, de retenerla junto a él eternamente. Volvió a maldecir el día en que las cosas se complicaron tanto.

- Sé que piensas que soy maravilloso, Granger.- dijo en un intento de animar un poco el ambiente.- Pero resulta que aquí soy un cero a la izquierda.

- Me pregunto cómo encajarás eso...- a Hermione se le escapó una media sonrisa, pero en seguida se puso seria.- ¿Vas a ayudarme, Draco?

- Eh, pues, por el momento sólo puedo ayudarte en una cosa, ven.

Draco agarró a Hermione por la muñeca, y ésta hizo como si no se hubiese dado cuenta, así todo era más fácil. Pero Hermione sentía algo infinitamente placentero. De alguna forma, las cosas se habían aclarado. Aunque no por ello dejaban de ser tan complicadas.

Draco le había hecho ver, en un idioma que sólo ella entendía, que en cuanto a sus sentimientos, nada había cambiado. Sin embargo, a Hermione le resultaba muy difícil ponerse en su lugar. ¿Acaso no era su familia una de las más prestigiosas de entre los motífagos? Durante la semana que llevaba ahí prisionera, la chica había visto a Lucius tan solo una vez. El hombre fue a "su habitación" una mañana, junto con Bellatrix y Yaxley, aunque había estado callado y ni siquiera la había insutado como solía hacer. Ahora que lo pensaba, los Malfoy no parecían estar pasando una buena racha...

La casa estaba a oscuras cuando salieron de la habitación, tan solo se oía un murmullo lejano que parecía provenir del salón.

- Es Hokey, el elfo doméstico. Está chalado...- explicó Draco y la joven le miro con una mirada de profunda desaprobración.-¿Qué, sigues con eso de justicia para los elfos? Créeme, este no se lo merece...

- Lo que tu digas... ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¡Shh! Al sótano, pero ¡¿Quieres hablar más bajo?

Habían bajado ya miles de escaleras y la humedad era cada vez más densa, hacía mucho frío. Las paredes, el suelo, todo era de piedra, lo que hacía que todo fuera aún más oscuro. Cuando llegaron por fin al sótano, Hermione pudo ver una puerta de madera, era enorme y estaba cerrada. Mietras Draco buscaba la varita, la chica escuchó en silencio. Ya no se escuchaba a Hokey, pero sí había otro sonido, más agúdo y dulce. Era una voz de chica, monótona pero agradable, inconfundible. A Hermione le latía el corazón como si le fuera a explotar ahí mismo. Entonces, Draco abrió la puerta.

**OoooOoooO**

- ¡Luna, Dios mío, Luna!- Hermione corrió a abrazar a la joven rubia que hablaba de algo que solo podía entender ella.

- ¿Hemione Granger, eres tú?

- ¡Hermione!- gritó a su vez Dean.- ¿Lo ves, Luna? Te lo dije...

- ¿Chicos, qué tal estáis?

- Llevamos aquí como un mes y no sabíamos nada de vosotros- empezó Dean.- ¿Qué tal están Harry y Ron? Iremos con ellos cuando nos saques de aquí, supongo. Necesito salir fuera...

- Lo siento, Dean. Pero a mi también me han pillado. Es sólo que Draco me ha dejado veros...

La expresión del chico cambió completamente, se volvió triste y desilusionada. Turnaba la vista, mirando primero a Hermione y luego a Draco, era evidente que odiaba muchísimo a éste último. Sin embargo, Luna no paró de hacer todo tipo de preguntas a la recien llegada, preguntas a las que Hermione respondía con muchas ganas.

De pronto, Draco se sintió fuera de lugar y tuvo la necesidad de salir de aquella habitación.

- Eh, voy a esperar fuera. No tardes, llegaran en cualquier momento.- susurró a Hermione, ésta le respondió con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

Al salir por la puerta, Draco no encontró otro sitio en que sentarse que las escaleras. Estaban heladas y era un sitio bastante incómodo, pero se sentó de todas formas. Se escuchaba reír a Hermione, seguramente les estaría contando a sus amigos alguna de las aventuras vividas con Potter. La chica tenía una risa graciosísima, a Draco le pareció el sonido más agradable del mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

El tiempo había cambiado completamente. Miles de rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas del salón e iluminaban cada esquina de la habitación. Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en el sillón más grande, parecía que estubiera esperando a alguién. La larga melena rubia contrastaba con las oscuras ropas que vestía, una capa negra, basicamente. La exagerada elegancia que intentaba aparentar se desvanecía cada vez que se mordía las uñas o juntaba las manos nerviosamente. La verdad era que, si te fijabas bien, Lucius tenía un aspecto penoso. Las grandes ojeras podían pasar inadvertidas, pero se notaba a kilómetros que estaba mucho más delgado de lo habitual.

Su hijo estaba también en la habitación, pero prefería mantenerse un poco alejado de él. Draco estaba sentado a unos cinco metros del sillón, en frente de la mesa que antes solía usar para estudiar. Intentaba sintonizar una vieja radio que había encontrado en un estante de su habitación, aunque no es que pusiese mucho empeño. De vez encuando, miraba de reojo a su padre y le veía ahí sentado, como si él también hubiese perdido la cabeza. "No, si al final va a ser cosa de familia" pensó sarcásticamente.

Nada, no había manera de encontrar un canal de radio decente, asique se rindió. Se lo daría a Hermione, posiblemente a ella se le ocurriría algo.

La joven llevaba ya unas dos semanas en su casa, prisionera. ¡Merlín, cómo odiaba esa palabra! A decir verdad, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Hermione no estaba enfadada con él, aunque mantenía en menor contacto físico posible. Draco hacía todo lo posible y más para que Bellatrix no subiese donde ella, y si lo hacía, formulaba un hechizo para que no hiciese tanto daño a Hermione. A pesar de todo, la joven tenía cada vez peor aspecto. Había adelgazado varios kilos y estaba muy pálida, le faltaba vida. Draco notaba cómo intentaba mostrarse mínimamente alegre en su presencia, pero cada una de sus sonrisas era más triste y cansada.

Se oyeron unos pasos, y se abrió la puerta. Bellatrix Lestrange, en pleno estado.

-¡Lucius! ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer con _eso_ del segundo piso?- chilló. Lucius, como sacado de un estado se shock, se giró y la miró medio asustado.

-No... no lo sé. ¿Ha dicho algo?

-Pues no, ¡No ha dicho nada! Encima, parece que todos mis hechizos de debilitan al tocarla...- Draco tragó saliva y escuchó atentamente la conversación.

-Lucius, ¿cómo te lo diría...? – decía con una voz terrorificamente dulce.- No has conseguido que ninguno de los tres Gryffindors diga una palabra, y el Señor Oscuro llegará en cualquier momento...

-Bella, entonces dime tú qué tengo que hacer.- Draco sintió su estómago revolverse cuando escuchó a su padre hablando con aquella temblorosa y asustada voz.

-Está bien, que lo decida Él... ¡Pero sigo sin entender lo de lo hechizos!- Bellatix estaba cada vez más furiosa, parecía una niña a punto de echarse ha llorar.- puede que sea un truco de Potter... no, el chico es demasiado estúpido para que se le ocurra algo así. Seguramente fue ese viejo chiflado. Sí, no hay duda...- la mujer pensaba en voz alta, pero la tensión seguía en el aire, enmudeciendo a Lucius y petrificando a su hijo.

Draco se daba cuenta de que ya casi no había tienpo, muy pronto El Señor Osuro volvería y no habría nada que hacer. En aquel momento, él era el único que podía salvar a Hermione. Y tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que no podía soportar ver como la mirada de la joven, esa chispa de inteligencia, de eterna ternuna, se apagaba. No sería capaz de ver que su pálida piel perdia la vida completamente, que sus mejillas perdian ese auqel rosado tan dulce. ¡por el amor de Merlín! Todo era mucho más simple en Hogwarts, cuando su mayor preocupación era mantener en secreto sus sentimientos hacia la Gryffindor. Sí, bueno, en eso las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. ¡Pero esque ahora ella estaba en peligro, joder!

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse fuertemente, y el parloteo nervioso de Bellatrix cesó al instante. La voz de Snape resonó por toda la casa, el nuevo director de Hogwarts acababa de llegar, seguramente con noticias.

-¡Severus!- susurró Bellatrix saliendo en seguida de la habitación para reunirse con él. Lucius se levantó de golpe y la siguió escaleras abajo.

**OooOooO**

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era completamente surrealista, un sueño larguísimo, demasiado fácil de confudir con la realidad, no había otra explicación. Pero no era así, realmente la tenían preso en la Mansión Malfoy. No había salido de aquella habitación desde que bajó al sótano con Draco, y ya se había leído todos los libros de la pequeña estantería. Pero, lo peor de todo era el casi-dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo. Al principio, las maldiciones de Bellatrix solamente tenían efecto en las dos horas siguientes, más o menos. Pero ahora, cuando las "visitas" de la mortífaga eran diarias, tenía esa sensación de malestar a todas horas. Esa sensación de recuerdo de algo no sucedido, como si tuviese una dolorosa marca en el cuerpo pero no recordase qué fue el que lo causó. Sabía que esto ocurría por el hechizo protector que había formulado Draco, pero la sensación era horrible.

Además hacía frío, muchísimo frío. Procuraba taparse siempre con la gruesa manta de la cama, pero estaba demasiado inquieta. Harry y Ron debían de estar preocupadísimos, seguramente habrían parado la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes para tratar de encontrarla. ¿Pero, esque no era evidente que a los prisioneros se los traían a casa de los Malfoy? Bueno, tarde o temprano se les tendría que ocurrir, ¿verdad?

Y, mientras tanto, no podía practicar ningún hechizo nuevo, ni siquiera mantenerse al día con el estudio de runas antiguas. Todo era muy frustrante.

Luego estaba Draco. Cuando la besó, Hermione recordó todos los momentos que su mente había bloqueado para no echarle de menos. Y ahora era demasiado dificil, muy complicado. ¿si le quería? sí, pero más importante era salvarse, salvar a Dean y Luna, y salir de aquel infierno.

-Dime en qué piensas.- dijo Draco, que había estado sentado en el sillón de siempre, observándola una vez más. Últimamente su relación se basaba más bien en largos silencios, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Aunque, muchas veces, cada cual a su manera, las preocupaciones coincidian.

-Pues... en lo que pasará si no salgo de aquí pronto.- le miro a los ojos, y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa rota. Draco no tuvo fuerzas ni siquiera para eso.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

La voz del Draco era casi inaudible y a Hermione le pareció que aquella promesa se rompió en el momento que las palabras salieron por los apretados labios del chico. La muchacha sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón, palpitando cada vez más fuertemente. Como si alguien hubiese encendido miles de antorchas por toda la habitación, a Hermione le pareció que hacia un calor de pesadilla.

-¡Esto es una locura! No puede estar pasando. Yo... yo debo estar con Harry. Dean y Luna están aquí por nuestra culpa, y yo de mientras no puedo hacer nada...

-Hermione...- Draco vio que llegaba el momento que había estado esperando, el momento en que la joven explotaría. Estaba sentada en la cama, rígida, con las manos empuñadas con fuerza al rededor de la sábana. El chico tuvo la necesidad tranquilizarla, abrazándola, promentiédole que todo iría bien.

-Me paso el día aquí metida, con el cuerpo practicamente inutil a causa de las maldiciones de esa maníaca.- la chica levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, dando, a veces, pequeñas patadas a una de las paredes. Draco se había levantado también.- Odio a todos y a cada uno de los habitantes de esta casa, ¡Los odio!

-Venga Granger, cálmate...

-¡No te atrevas a dercir que me calme, Draco Malfoy!- mientras Hermione chillaba, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, unos ojos marrónes fundidos.

Draco llegó a su lado justo a tiempo para sujetarla al primer sollozo. La abrazó y acarició suavemente hasta que la joven se calmó. Pero en aquel momento, cuando a Hermione solo le quedaban lágrimas secas en los ojos, cuando Draco estaba ya medio ahogado en el aroma de ella, ninguno de los dos quisó apartarse.

Después de unos minutos más que agradables, Draco sintío los labios de la chica haciendo presión el el hueco de su cuello, labios pequeños y temblorosos. Involuntariamente, se le cerraron los ojos y no se movió ni un centímetro cuando empezó a sentir que Hermione los deslizaba hacia arriba, recorriendo todo su cuello, en un roce que quemó la fría piel del chico.

Finalmente llegó a su boca y, con una dulce caricia, se hundió en él. Aquella vez fue ella quien llevó el beso, como si fuera una segunda parte de las palabras desesperadas de antes. Draco no tardó mucho en contestar. Sus labios, sus cuerpos, cada movimiento encajaba a la perfercción, dos mitades se una sola pieza. Draco la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo mientras Hermione hundía sus manos en los despeinados cabellos rubios del chico. Sin separarse ni un milímetro, sin parar ni un segundo de naufragar en la boca del otro, el chico la guió suavemente hacia la cama, donde luego la tumbó con cuidado.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado horas desde que Hermione se durmió en sus brazos, poco a poco se le habían ido cerrando los párpados hasta que su cuerpo, que parecía más delicado que nunca, quedó abandonado a una suave respiración acompasada. Draco jugueteaba de mientras con uno de sus castaños mechones, tratando de moverse lo menos posible.

Al recordar lo sucedido unas horas antes, la pasión en cada beso, la dulcura en cada caricia, se daba cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás. Habían traspasado los límites y ahora les sería practicamente imposible hacer como si nada y olvidar. De alguna forma tenía que sacarla de allí y, conociéndola, sabía que no se marcharía sin sus dos amigos. Tenía que sacarla de allí y ver luego qué haría él.

Un año atrás, había tomado una decisión y puede que esta vez también tubiera que hacerlo. No veía otra solución. Recordó los años en Hogwarts, él solía ser el rey, un rey con la reina oculta, una Gryffindor que le rompió todos sus esquemas. Se acordó de lo diferentes que eran, oro y plata, una contradicción. ¿Acaso había cambiado algo? Ella luchaba contra todo en lo él que se había convertido, las diferencias eran aún mayores. Y, sin embargo, la quería. La quería e iba a ayudarle a escapar. Pero él se quedaría.

Sintió como la calma y la tranquilidad lo invadían, y colocó el mechón que todavía mantenía entre los dedos detrás de la oreja de Hermione. Sin querer, la despertó:

-Buenos días, pequeña.- le susurró mientras la chica giraba en la cama, como una niña que se niega a despertar e intenta, como puede, mantenerse dormida.

-Hmmm...

Draco se levantó de la cama con cuidado y se dirigió a la ventana. Un par de gotas de lluvia atravesaban su imagen reflejada en el cristal. Parecía que se acababa de despertar, el pelo despeinado, unas ojeras horribles y los últimos botones de la camisa desabrochados. ¡Joder, jamás había estado tan descuidado!

Entonces, miró más allá del cristal, hacia la entrada principal de la mansión. Había un hombre de pie en frente de la gran puerta, vestía una túnica negra que tocaba el suelo, y sus cabellos grasientos tenían un brillo inconfundible. Severus Snape. El profesor, ahora director de Hogwarts, levantó de repente la vista hacia donde se hallaba Draco. Sus miradas se encontraron y el chico pudo percivir que, poco a poco, algo cambiaba en la mirada de aquel hombre, como si estuviese en pleno proceso de comprender algo. Alguien abrió la puerta y Snape, sin apartar ni un segundo la vista, entrecerró un poco los ojos, después entro en la casa.

-¿Qué hay ahí fuera, Draco?- preguntó Hermione con voz adormilada, apretándose los ojos con la punta de los dedos.

-Snape, me ha visto. Creo que conoce esta habitación, ¡Maldita sea!

**OoooOoooO**

Severus Snape seguía a Narcisa Malfoy por los pasillos oscuros de la casa que tan bien conocía. Los grandes cuadros que adornaban las paredes con retratos de antiguos y sumamente poderosos magos, todos antepasados de las familias Black y Malfoy, le eran ya familiares y cada uno de los mortífagos presentes le hizo un gesto de saludo, mirándole con cierto respeto. Todos sabían lo que aquel hombre había hecho por su Señor y que aún seguía teniendo un papel muy importante en sus planes Anti-Potter. Era imprescindible que siguieran creyendo eso.

Él, el hombre que desde pequeo había sido despreciado y, muchas veces, odiado, era ahora quien jugaba con los dos bandos, por así decirlo. Todos creían que era, que siempre había sido, un mortífago. Todos creían que había asesinado a Dumblendore a traición, nadie sabía la verdad. Él le había dicho que lo hiciera, hizo que se lo jurara... ¿Eso cambiaba algo, verdad? A veces, dudaba de si era él quien movía las cuerdad, o simplemente era otra marioneta de aquel viejo retorcido. _"El amor os salvará" _decía... ¡el amor lo llevo a todo eso, por Merlín! Y todo para que Lily se fuese sin saber que él no era un traidor...

A menudo, pensaba que todo eso ya no tenía sentido, no tenía que demostrar nada a nadie. Pero ese maldito Potter, con los ojos idénticos a los de su madre, lo encadenaba sin que tuviera valor para marcharse.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta que llegaron al piso de los dormitorios. Avanzaron por el largo pasillo hasta que se detuvieron en frente de la habitación de invitados.

-Severus, por favor, intenta sacarle algo...- la mujer tenía unas ojeras enormes y los ojos rojos de llorar.

-Haré lo que pueda, Narcisa.-la mujers se dio la vueta y entro en su cuarto.

Snape abrió la puerta y vió que Draco aún seguía al lado de la ventana, pero esta vez, miraba hacia la cama, donde estaba Hermione Granger.

-¡... una asquerosa sangre sucia!- Draco habló con una voz fría, monótona. Tenía la mandíbula apretadísima pero el odio no llegó a sus ojos. Las sospechas de Snape quedaron confirmadas.

"_Se le ve destrozado al pobre..."_ pensó, no sin cierta satisfacción. Él no iba a ser el único viviendo algo parecido. Le consolaba saber que la sabelotodo y Malfoy iban a sufrir lo que sufrió él, incluso más. Se dio cuenta de que, irónicamente, la misión que esta vez le había encomendado el insoportable retatro de Dumblendore iba a tener un doble efecto.

-Vaya vaya, Granger... veo que Potter no ha conseguido cuidarte demasiado bien...- dijo, mirando fijamente a Draco.

En el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, Draco supo que su ex-profesor lo sabía todo y le entró un miedo atróz. Hermione, por su parte, asustada por la llegada del hombre que siembre le había odiado, vio comó a Draco se le tensaron todos los músculos. Mierda, estaban perdidos.

-Bien, quiero que me digas exactamente dónde están Potter y Weasley.

-Jamás, ni lo intentes.

-Realmente pensaba que eras más lista, Granger.- estaba claro que el viejo director había conseguido engañar a todos, incluso a la cansina marisabidilla.

-Y yo pensaba que eras más valiente.- un impulso hizo que Snape sacase la varita y apuntase a Hermione al pecho.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Granger...- la chica le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante.

Aquello iba a ser más dificil de lo que creía. Si quería sacarla de allí necesitaba saber a dónde llevarla exactamente. Recordó que Dumblendore le dijo una vez que llegaría un momento en que tendría que decir de verdad en que lado estaba: "_llegará el momento en que no tendrás otro remedio...". _él y sus enigmáticas frases, ¿era este el momento?

-Jovencita, ahí abajo tienes a una mujer deseando torturarte, a un hombre lobo hambriento y un puñado de mortífagos leales a su señor... te aseguro que te conviene decírmelo.

-Snape, tú eres igual o peor que ellos, asique no intentes limpiarte las manos.- Draco no sabía qué hacer, asique se mantenía al margen, callado, con una mano en el bolsillo, sujetano su varita.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí, Granger. A tí y a esos dos amigos tuyos, pero tienes que decirme dónde coño está Potter.

Mientras decía aquellas palabras, Snape notó que Draco se enderezaba y cambiaba de postura. Pero Hermone ni se inmutó.

-No me tomes por estúpida, Snape.- el hombre respiró hondo, luego habló con voz helada.

-Matar a Dumblendore fue una orden suya, él lo planeo todo...- Hermoine iba a interrumpirle, pero Snape le miró con unos ojos llenos de ira, asique se calló.- Estaba todo planeado, de hecho, lo sigue estando. Todos actúan como títeres. No soy mortífago, siempre he estado de vuestro lado- añadió con una mueca,- y ahora tengo que enviarte con el héroe mocoso Potter, asique dime de una vez dónde está.

-¿Y cómo sé yo que dices la verdad?

De pronto, Hermione sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza, parecía que se le iba a explotar. La chica escuchó la voz del hombre en su caveza susurrar una palabra que al principio no llegó a entender. La voz se fue aclarando hasta que Hermione pudo entender la palabra sin ninguna complición, Horrocrux. Snape había usado la Legermancia para demostrarle que Dumblendore había confiado en él más de lo que nadie llegó a creer.

Hermione se quedó petrificada, era verdad, Snape no era un cobarde traidor. De hecho, al parecer, era uno de los que más arriesgaba. Y eso que odiaba basicamente a todos... ¿entonces, por qué lo hacía?

-Lily...- susurró el nombre de la madre de su amigo, comprendiendolo todo de repente. Snape la fulminó con la mirada, apretando los labios tan fuertemente que parecía que empezarían a sangrar de un momento a otro.

-¿De qué coño estáis hablando?- Draco se había perdido, lo único que entendió fue que Snape no era de _su_ bando, y eso no encajaba. Snape se giró y le miró seriamente.

-Todos sabemos lo que está pasando aquí y tienes que elegir, Malfoy.

a su pesar, ya había elegido. Aquellas semanas habían sido una especie de parentesis, pues todo iba a volver a ser como antes.

-Ya... pues, eh, sacála de aquí.- Hermione se le quedó mirando, pronunciando miles de palabras con los ojos. Agradecimieto, tristeza, miedo, amor... Draco sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, y bajó un poco la cabeza, como asintiendo.

Como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos, Hermione supo su decisión. Supo que era la correcta, pero no pudo evitar que unas pocas lágrimas humedeciesen sus ojos.

Snape miraba a los dos jóvenes, era algo increíble. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger,¿quíen lo diría? Al final aquel viejo chiflado tendría razón y todo... el amor no tiene bandos. ¿algo así decía, no?

-Pero no hay otra forma de salir que la desaparición,¿verdad? Y es muy fácil hacer que en un recinto cerrado no pueda desaparecerse nadie, en Hogwarts por ejemplo...- Draco puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, hacía mucho que no oía ese tono de marisabidilla.

-¿A no, Granger?- Hermione sintió un reflejo de la excitación que solía sentir ante una pregunta de esas.

-¡Un patronus!- chilló feliz.

-Exactamente. Ahora, Draco, baja a donde tus padres e intenta aparentar un poco de normalidad.


	7. Chapter 7

Era casi de noche, los últimos rayos de sol hacían que tanto los jardines como los muros de la antigua mansión tuvieran un color casi dorado. Hermioe tenía la mirada perdida por entre los lejanos lagos y bosques, que en aquel crepúsculo se parecían especialmente a alguno de aquellos hermosos cuadros que solía ver con sus padres en los museos. Más perdidos incluso que su mirada estaban sus pensamientos, algo que se estaba volviendo demasiado usual. Se podía decier que sus "esquemas" se habían roto del todo, ya nada encajaba. ¿cómo podía ser, de repente, Snape migo suyo? El profesor la había despreciado, humillado y odiado siempre, como tambiém a Harry y a Ron, había luchado junto a Voldemort y, por encima de todo, había matado a Dumblendore. Aplicando la lógica, el recurso que jamásle había fallado, era practicamente imposible que el hombre estuviera de su parte. Pero, al parecer, así era.

Unos años atrás, en el despacho del antiguo director de Hogwarts, cuando sus dos amigos y ella escuchaban a Dumbledore en una de sus no muy usuales reuniones, el poderoso mago había hablado un poco sobre el pasado de los padres de Harry en el colegio, mencionando a Snape y su relación con Lily. Fue entonces cuando Hermione supo que el profesor había estado enamorado de la madre de su amigo, pero prefirió no decirle nada a él, pues no estaba muy segura de cómo lo tomaría. A pesar de que este hecho le sorprendiera muchísimo, en ningún momento creyó que la cosa fuese para tanto. Y lo era, realmente lo era.

Desde esa especie de reunión no había vuelto ver a Snape, y Draco subía muy pocas veces a su habitación, casi siempre pasada la media noche. Solía abrir la puerta silenciosamente y acercarse a la cama donde estaba Hermione, solía apartarla con cuidado para hacerse un pequeño hueco junto a ella, solía abrazarla, sin decir nada, durante las horas que quedaban de oscuridad. Pero no mencionaba a Snape ni la huída, aunque Hermione bien sabía que estan planeando algo.

Se apartó de la ventana, el sol se había escondido del todo y fuera todo eran oscuridad y sombras. Pensó en Dean y Luna, los dos llevaban casi seis meses ahí metidos... y aunque sólo los había podido ver un par de feces, cuando la mansión se quedaba vacía, le pareció que lo llevaban bastante bien. Incluso, según ciertas miradas que había sorprendido, entre ellos se había formado un lazo especial. Hermione sonrió en silencio, al menos eso lo haría todo más llevadero.

Estaba agotada. Se le cerraban los párpados sin poderlo evitar... y, en algún momento, se quedó dormida.

Al despertarse sintió el tacto de unos brazos rodeándola y la presión de unos labios al final del cuello. Quiso girarse y mirar a Draco pero este se lo impidió abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza. Hermione notó cómo los labios en su cuello formaban una media sonrisa. Luego se desvaneció.

-¿Qué tal estas?. Murmuró

-Bien... he soñado con que volvía a Hogwarts.- Hermione sonrió al recordarlo, había sido fantástico volver a subir las hechizadas escaleras y entrar otra vez al gran comedor, vivirlo de nuevo todo, las clases, los partidos de Quidditch, la sala de los menesteres...

-Draco se quedó callado, seguramente también él recordaba, pero no sonrió. Apretó la mandíbula y a Hermione le pareció oír un silencioso "joder", casi desesperado.

-Se van hoy, todos. Hay algo como una reunión y la casa se queda vacía. Snape se ha inventado no sé qué escusa para no ir y quedarse a ayudarnos. Así que, esta misma noche estarás a salvo, dondesea que esté ese Potter.- escupió aquellas palabras en voz baja, con cierta amargura. Hermione supo de inmediato la razón de ese drástico cambio de humor.

-Gracias.- susurró, y la voz se le rompió en mil mil pedazos.

**OoooOooO**

La casa se veía vacía, sin ruido alguno ni nada que se moviese por los oscuros pasillos. La luz entraba por las grandes ventanas y creaba indefinidas sombras en el suelo y las paredes. De repente, la puerta pricipal se abrió y entró un hombre, dando largos pasos y varita en mano.

Snape suvió rápido las escaleras, sabiendo que no había mucho tiempo, que llegarían en seguida. Las cosas no habían salido del todo bien. Se suponía que cuando todos saliesen de la mansión, él pondría alguna escusa para poder quedarse y sacar ¡por Merlín! A la sabelotodo y a los dos otros alumnos de aquella casa. Pero no pudo, Bellatrix insistió en que todo mortífago tenía que presentarse en la reunión y, por perder la poca confianza que tenía la mujer en él, la siguió. Luego tuvo que inventarse algo relacionado con Hogwarts, que ni siquiera él entendió, y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

No llamó antes de entrar, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Draco y la imagen que vio le revolvió el estómago y le dejó sin aire durante unos largos segundos. En realidad, no era nada del otro mundo, no había razones para reaccionar de ese modo, era algo completamente normal, bueno, si no se tenía en cuenta quienes eran los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados sobre la cama.

. Draco abrazaba a Hermione que, sentada en el regazo del chico, traraba de concentrarse en la lectura de un grueso libro abierto sobre sus rodillas. La joven tenía esa expresión tan habitual en sus clases, los ojos se le juntaban hasta que se le formaba una pequeña arruga en la frente, los labios entreabiertos como si pronunciase cada palabra en voz baja y se llevaba las manos continuamente al pelo, tratando de sujetarlo en una coleta. Draco la miraba como si no la viese, absorto en sus pensamientos.

No me gustaría volver a ver esta imagen, asique acabemos pronto...- dijo después de toses suavemente, pata hacerse notar.

Hermione subió de golpe la vista e hizo el ademán de separarse un poco de Draco, pero este la mantuvo pegada contra su cuerpo.

Vamos, Granger, dime dónde está Potter.

-Eh, cuando me atraparon estabamos acampados en los al rededores de Londres, pero teníamos la intención de subir un poco más al norte...

-Necesito la localización exacta, Granger.- dijo apretando los labios.

-Está bien, vale, seguramente subirían a un bosque de Escocia, al lado del lago Ness... esa zona tiene mucha historia en cuanto a la mágia oscura...

-Ya, bueno, pues no hay tiempo asique despediros...- murmuró, se le veía muy incómodo.

Draco se había levantado ya y miraba a traves del cristal de la ventana, como si intentase evitar la mirada de Hermione, que lo observaba desde la cama. La chica sabía que era la hora de marcharse, lo que había deseado cada día de aquellas absurdas semanas, lo que más temía cuando, de noche, se quedaba a oscuras, tratando de conciliar el sueño. La Gryffindor, que siempre solía saber qué hacer exactamente, estaba ahora inmovilizada, sin saber cómo demonios despedirse del chico a quien quería, quien en aquel momento ni siquiera la miraba.

Se puso de pie y, dando cada paso con sumo cuidado, se acerco a Draco. Se sentía extrañamente tranquila, por primera vez en mucho tiempo actuaba sin pensar, sin planear lo que haría, siguiendo a un repentino impulso. Una vez estuvo al lado de Draco, deslizó suavemente los dedos por el brazo del chico, hasta que sujetó su mano. Draco bajó un poco la cabeza y Hermione pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban, estaban casi hú puso de puntillas y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Al pricipio, Draco no se movió, se quedo quieto como la piedra, pero luego entreabrió un poco la boca, como si quisiera absorver con ella la total esencia de Hermione, como si quisiera parar así el tiempo.

Draco sentía como cada mínima parte de su cuerpo amenazaba en fallar, iba a hundirse de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, el leve roce de sus labios le dio fuerzas suficientes para separarse de ella. ¡Merlín, no estaba preparado para eso!

-Granger, intenta que no te vuelvan a pillar, ¿vale?- le murmuró al oído.

-Haré lo que pueda, Malfoy...- susurró Hermiome con una media sonrisa.

-Te quiero- dijo, sientiedo cómo las escasas fuerzas que tenía se le agotaban.- ten cuidado, Hermione.

Snape agradeció de veras la falta de tiempo, no podría soportar mucho más el ambiente que se había creado entre la pareja. Tosió a proposito y sacó la varita. Sólo había una forma de salir de allí, una forma que requería una absoluta concentración y una mágia más que potente. De hecho, él jamás había conjurado aquel hechizo. Consistía en que el patronus, uno poderoso y lleno de mágia, guiase de alguna forma a quien montase en él. Esta facultad de los patronus no se enseñaba en ningún colegio, porque los efectos secundarios podrían llegar a ser muy peligrosos.

Moviendo violentamente la varita, gritó unas palabras en un idioma que ninguno de los otros dos conocía. De pronto, una luz azulada iluminó la habitación, era brillante y cegadora. Poco a poco, fue creando una forma definida, hasta que se pudo diferenciar claramente a una grande cierva. El animal dio varias vueltas al rededor del mago, era una imagen espectacular. Se quedó quieto al lado de Hermione, la chica no reaccionó hasta que Draco de dio un suave empujón para que se montase en la cierva.

Hemione subió al animal con movimientos torpes y tuvo que agarrarse bien fuerte para no caerse cuando este empezó a moverse. Veía a Draco mirarle con ojos tristes y quisó decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero el "vaile" del animal era tan brusco que tuvo que centrar toda su atención en no caerse.

Snape movía los labios murmurando palabras incomprensibles. El aire que el patronus agitaba hacía que su capa se ondulase, pero muy pronto, el animal se dirigió a trote a la ventana y la atravesó cuando Hermione echaba una última mirada al rubio que se había quedado como petrificado.

Los dos, la joven y el animal, se desvanecieron una vez fuera. Snape bajó a ayudar a Dean y Luna salir de la casa, ellos no iban a necesitar ningún tipo de hechizo, una vez habrían salido, tendrían que apañarselas solos.

Draco dejó que el peso de sus párpados le cerrase los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior hasta que noto un suave sabor a sangre. se había acabado, podría decirse que en un final feliz, casi en el mejor posible. Pero aún así, un sentimiento egoísta hacía que desease que el hechizo fallara. Más bien, suplicaba por que la cierva volviera y el pudiera montarse también, huir con ella lejos de todo, huir del futuro que le esperaba como mortifago en la guerra, huir ahora del enfado monumental de su tía y su padre cuando se dieran cuenta de que la Gryffindor y los demás se había escapado.

**OoooOoooO**

El cabreo duró pocos días, pero fue realmente aterrador. Bellatrix se pasaba el día maldiciendo a todo el mundo, recordalndoles a todos que ella era la única verdadera mortífaga, que los demás solo eran hombres disfrazados. Su voz chillona solía resonar por toda la casa, dando ordenes a los mortífagos que iban llegando y haciendo la vida imposible a Narcissa y Lucius. Además, la mujer estaba empezando a sospechar de Draco, porque él era el único que estaba casa cuando los prisioneros se escaparon. Afortunadamente, nadie le tomaba demasiado en serio, tenían demasiado miedo como para atender a todo lo que decía. Draco no había vuelto a ver a Snape desde aquel día. Supuso que por fin había elegido en qué vando estaba. No le dijo nada a nadie, le debía una al profesor.

El chico se pasaba el día vagando por la casa, no ablaba con nadie y había empezado una relación de desprecio y odio con sus padres. De noche, sin embargo, cuando nadie le veía, se metía en la habitación de invitados y se pasapa horas mirando por la ventana hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Pasaron los días iguales y cada noche hacía lo mismo. Durante aquellas horas recordaba e imaginaba qué estaría Hermione haciendo, y trataba de convencerse de que la chica estaba a salvo. Al fin y al cabo, había que admitir que Potter no era tan mal mago.

Poco a poco, el invierno fue acabandose y las noches se hicieron más cortas. Draco pasaba cada vez menos tiempo entre aquellas paredes y, cuando lo hacía, asumía un poquito más el hecho de que aquellos meses en los que Hermione durmió en esa cama, fueron algo pasajero, un parentesis, un cruce en el viento.

**OoooOoooO**

Unas semanas más tarde dio lugar en Howgarts la batalla final, en último encuentro. Miles de hechizos cruzaron el castillo, algunos acertaban, otros no. En él se enfrentaron los dos bandos y, aparentemente, todo el mundo sabía dónde estaba su lugar. Pero, como siempre, había alguna que otra excepción

Theodore Nott estaba en la torre de la lechucería viendo como Dean Thomas y Luna Lovegood usaban todas sus fuerzas contra Amycus Carrow. Le parecía estar en una pesadilla, luchaba por unos ideales que no compartía, pero sin embargo, no podia marcharse y dejar atrás a sus compañeros y familiares.

De pronto, vio a Hermione Granger correr detrás de Greyback y lanzándole todo tipo de hehcizos. El hombrelobo, de repente, se dio la vuela y se puso en frente de la chica. Su postura era de ataque, tenía el cuerpo encorvado como si fuera a avalanzarse de un momento a otro. La chica no se acobardó y alzó la varita para lanzarle un hechizo, sin embargo, Greyback estaba en plena transformación y no le hizo nada. Justo cuando el lobo iba a caer sobre Hermione, una luz amarillenta le golpeó e hizo que el licantropo perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo sin conocimiento.

Theodore vio a Hermione subir la cabeza para ver quién le había salvado y ver a Draco Malfoy de pie, a unos cuarenta metros. Se miraron durante unos largos minutos, fue como si se hubiesen transladado a una bubuja alejada de todo.

Luego Draco se giró y se fue caminando hacia el bosque prohibido. Hermione se le quedó mirando largo rato ,pero luego corrió hacia el interior del castillo para tratar de pillar a Bellatrix, que acababa de atravesar la puerta.

Theodore no tuvo otra que sonreir, al menos ellos dos habían encontado su sitio en aquella maldita locura.


End file.
